Survival Games Pastel
by TheLadyIssu
Summary: This is a very old Story and is only up for the original followers of it. Please do not review thanks


**Survival game player list:**

 **1\. SkitScape**

 **2\. Dawnables (girl)**

 **3\. CaptainSparklez**

 **4\. SeaNanners**

 **5\. Minecraft4meh**

 **6\. Muffy1908**

 **7\. SkydoesMinecraft**

 **8\. Ihascupquake (girl)**

 **9\. HoneyDew**

 **10\. Xephos**

 **11\. LDshadowlady (girl)**

 **12\. AntVenom**

 **13\. MinecraftUniverse**

 **14\. LemonZephyr (girl)**

 **15\. Pastel (girl)**

 **16\. CreeperSlyth (girl)**

 **17\. BrenyBeast**

 **18\. LikeTotallyToby**

 **19\. Chimneyswift11**

 **20\. Swift_y**

 **21\. Deadlox**

 **22\. Grailmore (girl)**

 **23\. Inthelittlewood**

 **24\. PewdiePie**

 **The short and not so sweet life of Pastel the Parkour master**

 **This is a one shot story of a character that was sent in by a follower of my other story *the forbidden sword* thanks for the application! Here is to you Pastel. If you guys want me to do more stories like this one let me know!**

 **POV Pastel**

Pastel opens her light brown eyes slowly, still listening to the sound of the invisible crowd cheer for the blood of the PvP players in the arena. Grimacing at the sight of the other players she quickly changes her expression to a bored look. In her mind she's freaking out, being placed in the survival games wasn't her plan.

 _The game will begin in 60 seconds_

Pastel frowns. **60 seconds? What the hell change it to 20 seconds at least?** She chuckles slightly. The player on her right glances over at her for a second calculating the easiest way to kill her. On Pastels left, a veteran of the games, squares his shoulders and flexes his legs in preparation to bolt for the center. She jogs in place she wears a Light blue hoodie, Ink blue jeans, brown boots, her dark brown hair bouncing as she moved.

 _40, 39, 38, 37…_

A headset appears on Pastels head, surprised she jumps a little causing the player on her right to jolt towards her, his light grey eyes are full of blood lust, the eyes of a killer. As his foot hits the ground, his body shoots up into the air, blood and dirt splattering the people close by. Pastel screams as the helmet that was on the players head falls next to her feet. Cannon sounds.

 _15, 14, 13, 12…. HoneyDew was killed by a bomb._

 **Oh Notch please let me live!** Pastel prays getting into a running position. She spits the dirt and blood onto the ground trying to get the disgusting taste from her mouth. She bends down quickly picking up the fallen players helmet. She places it on her head, it's a little big but it stays.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO_

Pastel takes of sprinting holding the helmet to her head; she reaches the cornucopia, grabs a bag, a sword, a bow and some arrows. Then dashes away. Screams from the other players echo in the field, blood splatters on her face, warm and sticky. Cannon sounds.

 _PewdiePie has slain LikeTotallyToby!_

Something grabs her arm and drags her back. Unsheathing her sword she twists around and slices at the players' side, he blocks with a knife and forces her to the ground, the helmet falls and rolls a short distance away. He couldn't grin or smile; he had no face, just a rubix cube. Pastel knew that if he had a mouth he would be grinning as he places the knife to her throat and presses down. Cannon sounds.

 _Muffy1908 has slain Inthelittlewood!_

 _ **You don't want to die do you?**_ A voice says through my headset, it's obviously his, she freezes. _**That's what I thought. Hold still this won't take but a minute.**_

Pastel feels his hand touch her stomach, tracing her curves. She whimpers and tries to wiggle away.

 _ **I said don't move. Don't you-**_ he cuts of as something crashes into his side sending him sprawling. A boy at least 16 thrust his sword down into the man's heart. Even though the man with the rubix cube head is much older and stronger he didn't stand a chance. Cannon sounds.

 _Minecraft4meh has slain SkitScape!_

The boy, Minecraft4meh looks up at her "run! Go on!" this time his voice doesn't come through her headset. "Now!" he yells running back into the center field. Pastel does what he says, picks up the helmet once more before sprinting through the trees. Cannon sounds.

 _CaptainSparklez has slain Minecraft4meh!_

 **. . .**

She reaches the edge of the ruins of a city by the time dusk has settled. She places some torches down and looks through her bag. After eating a porkchop, a hologram appears in front of her naming the deaths of the players.

 _SkitScape slain by Minecraft4meh_

 _Minecraft4meh slain by CaptainSparklez_

 _LikeTotallyToby slain by PewdiePie_

 _Inthelittlewood slain by Muffy1908_

She thinks back to when SkitScape had her pinned, she shutters at the reminder of him touching her so provocatively. The boy, Minecraft4meh, who had saved her, had been handsome.

"Uh… headset show Minecraft4meh?" she said quietly not expecting anything to happen. Another hologram appears showing a 16 year old boy with red hair, a red t-shirt with a white Z on it, ripped blue jeans dirty feet and hands, also red sunglasses and one tooth showing from his mouth. This hologram showed him in a fighting stance; knees slightly bent sword held out in front him. Sighing she stares at the hologram as night continued on. "Hologram disappear please" Pastel said as she lay down to sleep. The picture of Minecraft4meh flickers out, and Pastel fell asleep a tear moving slowly down her cheek.

As morning came so did the sounds of mobs burning in the sunlight. Pastel opens her eyes and stretches, she stood up and brushes of her clothing, it did next to nothing. Her hoodie and pants were so caked with blood and dirt that the light blue of her hoodie was more brownish then blue. She shrugs and grabs a porkchop from her bag and began to nibble at it. Looking through her bag again she grabs an iron chest plate and leather pants. She puts them on over her ink blue jeans and light blue hoodie. The iron chest plate and pants quickly changes to fit her body shape, as if they were different clothing themselves. Pastel pulls them of again and they revert back to their original state, she removes her hoodie and jeans, then put the armor back on. More comfortable now she places her other clothing in her bag, put Honeydews helmet on, and put the bag on her shoulders and ventures farther into the ruins.

"Geez. It's quiet as hell here." She muttered. She began to hum an old tune, as she progressed forward she changed from humming to singing.

 _Oh! This land, these lands! Of cubes, and squares. We venture farther into the world._

 _Oh great Notch what will I find today? A spider? A pig? Or maybe even you?_

 _Won't you tell me what I'll find today? The jungle? The plains? The desert or the tundra?_

 _What fine land will I spawn on today? Protect me from the evil, show me to the good!_

 _Let me learn from you today! The sun, the moon, and the great stars! Let them lead the way!_

Pastel smiles as she continued on. Skyscrapers of the once great city are covered in vines and were crumbling apart, now and then the sound of a block falling to the gravel road.

"No." Someone said from around the corner. Pastel stopped and edges forward to see who was speaking.

"Captain we both know that this game is tougher than before." The other voice was shaky. Pastel looks at the 2 players closely.

The one who was scaring the younger kid was wearing an open black jacket with a low neck white long sleeve. He had black pants, with the cuffs folded up and shiny black shoes. He looked strong with a few faint muscles and he had tan skin. He had dark, almost black, hair and pale lips. **Captain? Is that CaptainSparklez?**

The other was in a kind of space age outfit; he had a medallion of gold with a purple gem in the center of it. He had dirty brown hair, black sunglasses, dark grey gloves, blood red shoes, and the harness for rock climbing. Pastel couldn't tell what either of their eyes looked like, it made her nervous that she couldn't tell their emotions. Both of them had headsets on.

"Sky we've been friends for a while but you get picked off quickly, I'm surprised you made it this far even." Captain replied sounding bored. He yawned.

"Please. Come on Captain. I need to last longer to get into the next games." SkydoesMinecraft pleads

Captain pulled out his sword and advances on him "Your no use to me Sky" he walks calmly to Sky his two handed sword held at his side.

"JASON!" SkydoesMinecraft screams scampering away "Jason! Please! Oh Notch!" he cries as he trips and rips his clothes, scraping his legs and arms. "Please Sparklez…" He whimpers. Cannon sounds.

 _CreeperSlyth has slain MinecraftUniverse!_ They both glance at the words for a moment before looking back at each other. SkydoesMinecraft lets out a sob.

"Looks like CreeperSlyth has done me a favor huh?" Captain laughs

"Jason… oh Notch…" Sky makes a broken sound, crying. "I'm more than startled." He whimpers

"You're a baby Sky, take it like a man. This won't be your last game." Captain said shoving him with his foot. Sky skidded a few feet. He raises his sword to sink it into Sky's heart.

Pastel pulled out her bow from her bag and an arrow from her quiver. She pulls the string back getting ready to shoot it into the back of CaptainSparklez. She walked swiftly forward, she was right behind CaptainSparklez and she places the arrow tip square on his back. He stiffens.

"Didn't you hear Captain? In this game once you die you don't come back." She says darkly, he shudders realizing what was implied.

"And who are you?" he replies slowly turning around. His eyebrows rose when he saw her helmet was HoneyDew's. "Ah… Yes the noob. What was it? Pastel? What do you have against me?" he leans forward dropping his sword with a sickening sound of it entering Sky. Pastel didn't notice the Cannon sound or the words that said:

 _CaptainSparklez has slain SkydoesMinecraft!_

"Well?" his breath was hot on her face he smells like mint.

Swallowing Pastel said "A number of things CaptainSparklez" he grins at the use of his full name.

"Oh really? Enlighten me then." Pastel blushes but frowns angrily. He was handsome. She still couldn't see his eyes but she wonders what color they were. "Well?" he grins at her reaction.

"You killed Minecraft4meh, and you want to kill an innocent kid." She jerks her head to Sky. "That's what." CaptainSparklez eyes widened and his smile disappeared at the mention of Minecraft4meh. "Well?" she sneers. He says nothing. "Sky get out of here." She says to SkydoesMinecraft who still lies on the ground. "Go sky" CaptainSparklez laughs. "What's so funny?" she says

"Oh nothing but the fact you expect a corpse to run." He says nonchalantly. His sunglasses reflect the suns light.

"What?!" Pastel gasped removing the arrow from the place on his chest. She goes around him looking down at Sky. "Oh Notch…" she mutters. **I wasn't paying attention… if you hear me Sky I'm sorry.** She bends her head down.

( _Pastel turn around!)_ A voice in her headset said _. (Learn from my mistakes! Turn around and keep an eye on Captain.)_ SkydoesMinecraft's spirit was whispering in her headset.

She whips around facing CaptainSparklez, her dark brown hair swirling. CaptainSparklez just looks at her through his sunglasses a faint grimace on his face.

"I don't mean to kill these people you know." He says sounding sad. "It's all about the game. I've been in 25 of them and have won 6, it drives you a little crazy." His sunglasses fall slightly down his nose showing his creamy brown eyes. He had begun to push them back up but Pastel steps up to him and carefully moves her hands to his face. ( _Pastel don't!)_ Sky yells in her headset. She ignores him.

"May I?" she whispers he nodded just barely.

She lifted his sunglasses of his head and places them in her bag. Pastel looks into his creamy brown eyes, and he looks back into her light brown ones. They breath in the scent of each other, he is only slightly taller than she, and he lifts his hand to her lightly tanned face, tracing her jaw line carefully. She sighed longingly and leans into his hand her face slightly tilted, there gazes locked, she reaches up and removes HoneyDew's helmet letting it fall to the ground with a nearly silent _thud_. Captain leans down and kisses her softly on her lips; it was such a gentle touch, as if a feather was touching her. She breaths in smelling mint. He smiles against her lips removing them for a quick moment; he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her body closer to him. She could feel his body radiate heat even through her armor. He cupped her chin and brought her face to his again, there was a _twang!_ And the sound of an arrow entering Captain. His smile falters as blood began to drip from his mouth. Pastel gasped.

"Pastel I need to tell you." He chokes out. He slumps to the floor, dragging her with.

"Don't talk! I need to heal you!" she says desperately, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. She grabs a regeneration potion.

"I think I'm in love with you…" he whispers to her. Pastel went even faster trying to get the potion open. Cannon sounds.

 _CreeperSlyth has slain CaptainSparklez!_

Pastel cried out. Tears flowing down her face. "Please… Captain? Oh great Notch… Jordan! Wake up! Please!" his body was cold now that the heat had left. An arrow lands next her.

"Aw! I missed!" a female voice wines from behind her. Pastel turns around.

CreeperSlyth stood behind her trying to reload an arrow. She wore a black hoodie with bright green and dark green V's running down the sleeves, and a green stripe at the bottom of it. She had black shorts on with a dark green band wrapping around each pant leg. Thigh high boots with red laces, a purple and black headset, and a gold medallion with a blood red Ruby in the center. Her eyes were bright blue and she had a pink hair clip keeping part of her light brown hair from covering one eye.

"You better be happy I saved you noob. He does that with everyone, loves on them, then. Wham! He either kills them or someone kills him and he makes that person kill the attacker in revenge. He's done it on me, and the other females in this game. That's why he's won 6 games. Mph" she reloads the bow and aims slightly above Pastel. She shoots; there's a groan and a large thud. Pastel looks behind her and sees a player lying on the ground. Cannon sounds.

 _CreeperSlyth has slain PewdiePie!_

"Pathetic!" she rages stomping over to the body and begins looting it. "The best players in Minecraft and not a single one can at least attempt to do something different." She picks up the few items and places them in her bag "I mean seriously! I'm a terrible PvP player and yet I'm beating people like CaptainSparklez, MinecraftUniverse, and Inthelittlewood! Its retarded!" she walks back to Pastel and offers her a hand up. Pastel takes it and slowly stands. "You going to loot his body? Or should I?" CreeperSlyth asks.

"I guess I will…" Pastel mutters. Leaning down and grabbing Captains bag. She finds armor, **why didn't he have it on?** Some weapons, food, torches, potions, a journal, a couple pencils and erasers.

"You know…" she turns and face CreeperSlyth "I don't want to team with anyone and I've already killed like 4 people." She points her bow and arrow at Pastel. "So I don't think I'll feel bad if I kill you, or guilty if I don't." Pastel stiffens and Creeper chuckles. Creeper lowers her bow. "So I'll let you go, the next time I see you though I'll kill you on spot. Or you can do me a favor." She grins showing of her braces.

"What favor?" she asks looking at her suspiciously.

"You leave SeaNanners for me." She says it so simply like it should mean something to Pastel. It doesn't.

"Deal, you can have SeaNanners." Pastel replies.

"Good. I got to go then, more people to kill a game to beat, you know the drill." CreeperSlyth winks at Pastel. "Must be of! See you later!" Her words seem to hang in the air as she dashes of farther into the city.

"Shit. She didn't help me with the bodies." Pastel mutters. She glances at SkydoesMinecraft's body. "I guess I'll take your stuff to Sky."

( _Use it wisely young Jedi)_ Sky mutters into her ear. _(I told you not to go near him. Creeper is right though he does that to all the girls._ )

 **That's just great. Why couldn't you have told me that?**

( _'Cause you were too busy scaring the shit out of him! Too bad though you could have killed him when he had shown his weakness instead of Creeper shooting him.)_

 **Great just great. I have an annoying dead PvP player speaking at me through a headset.**

( _I can still hear you._ ) He says as if he were pouting. ( _Anyways, take my medallion, it's charmed, it should help considerably, also your headset can do a number of things._ )

 **Like what? I know it can show you dead players.** She said grabbing the medallion and his few items.

( _Don't put the medallion on yet. Let me explain some things to you first. Your headset allows you to speak to other PvP players, gives you their complete Bios, and can show you past kills, like how they died._ )

 **That's cool. Can I put the medallion on?**

( _Yeah once you do my spirit moves on._ )

 **Really? Does that mean I can speak to Captain?**

( _Yes but I don't suggest it. He'll just trick you into killing Creeper. He never liked her really, they were in love at one time but she didn't let him the last Survival games. So he hates her now._ )

 **So if I place the glasses on he'll move on?** She thought pulling out the glasses.

( _Yeah._ ) He sounded worried.

 **Ok. I'm putting your medallion on now. Goodbye Sky.** Pastel was kind of sad, she didn't want to lose this kind soul but she figures it was for the best.

( _Good bye Pastel…_ ) He whispers before it was silent. A tear rolls down Pastels cheek. She looks at his body sadly. A Cannon sounds as if to mark his death. Cannon sounds.

 _Muffy1908 has slain Swift_y!_

 **...**

By the time the sun was nearing the horizon Pastel had drug the bodies to the side of the road and placed flowers in each of their hands. PewdiePie who had been killed by Creeper, and he didn't have anything that might cause him to speak to her so she was pretty happy, she didn't know anything about him or the other 2. The bodies had begun to smell a little so she headed of Sky's medallion bouncing slightly against her chest as she hurried into the woods away from the City. She didn't want to venture farther in fearing she might meet CreeperSlyth again, Pastel didn't want to have another conversation with her.

"Umm. Headset give me CaptainSparklez Bio please" she says as she dodges branches and bushes.

A miniature hologram of Captain appears showing him doing a number of things, fighting, running, walking, eating, sleeping, and swimming. A mechanical voice begins speaking:

"CaptainSparklez, number 5 on the best Survival games list. He is fast, cunning, and deadly. He is known for his 'I love you trick' he has seduced many women. Best friends with AntVenom, and SeaNanners. He can kill 6 people without getting a single scratch; He's won 6 games and has competed in 21 games. He's killed a total of 231 PvP players, seduced 34, and has been killed 158 times." As it ended Pastel had an idea.

"Headset give me CreeperSlyth's Bio." She said as she began to set up camp. The hologram changes showing CreeperSlyth hunting, swimming, fighting, talking, running, and sleeping. The mechanical voice begins again.

"CreeperSlyth, number 3 on the best Survival games list. She is cunning and a good swimmer. She is known for sniping people down with her Bow and arrow, also known for how much she talks and her generosity. Best friends with LDshadowlady and Muffy1908. She can do multiple shots and never misses. She's won 9 games and competed in 21 games. She's killed a total of 254 PvP players and has been killed 132 times."

"Never misses huh? Then she purposely missed beforehand." She was about to go to sleep when…

( **Yep she does that.** ) Pastel jumped up and looked around before realizing Captain was speaking to her.

 **Shit**

( **Hey none of that my young gullible friend.** ) He materializes next her in lotus position. ( **I wish we could continue where we had left of but sadly I'm dead.** ) He gestures to his body which is floating 4in of the ground.

 **What do you want Captain?**

( **Nothing really I've been waiting for you to put my glasses on so I could go to hell or whatever.** ) He stretches out next her.

Pastel grabs her bag and pulls out the glasses. **Goodbye Captain.**

( **Continue to write in my diary will you? If this is my final life then I want it published. I documented every game in that little thing you're holding.** ) He sighs and rolls over looking at the stars.

Pastel looks at his floating body sadly and leans down and places a kiss on his forehead as best she can. He sighs longingly. **Good luck CaptainSparklez where ever you go.**

( **Good luck to you as well Pastel.** ) Captain flickers out as she put the glasses on. There was no difference in the lighting. It was like looking through glass. She pulls out a pencil and the journal and begins to write; by the time she's done the sound of Mobs spawning is a regular thing. Pastel lies down again and falls asleep holding the journal close to her heart. Somewhere near by a person screams. Cannon sounds.

 _Deadlox has slain Chimneyswift11!_

 **Deadlox POV**

Deadlox glances down at Chimney's still contorted body. "Bastard, going to sneak up on her and rape her huh? Well to bad for you, I wouldn't let you." He chuckles darkly. He looks through the bushes at Pastels sleeping form. He sighs and walks into the circle of light that she made with torches. He looks at her dark brown hair splayed around her; he notices she didn't have on a blanket. She was shivering in her sleep; Deadlox pulls out a blanket and places it over her shivering body.

"How sweet Deadlox." Someone says quietly from in the tree next to him. He glances up into the branches. LemonZephyr lays catlike in the tree, long black hair with purple highlights hanging down her sides. "Didn't know you cared. Oh wait! I did" she grins playfully and swings down from the branch. Deadlox looks at her suspiciously. She's wearing light blue spaghetti strap shirt, dark gray shorts, and Nike shoes. Her dark skin glows with a faint light from her white tattoos that swirl up her arms and up around her neck.

"You care why Lemon" Deadlox spits "I broke up with me a long time ago."

"Oh my dear Deadlox, I never got my Revenge on you. Maybe I should kill her just for fun?" She says practically purring.

"You wouldn't dare." He hisses.

"I do dare Deadlox I do. You just wait." She smiles evilly before stepping into the shadows and disappearing from view.

Muttering Deadlox says "Not before I kill her." He turns around and see's Pastel pointing an arrow at him.

 **POV Pastel**

"In your dreams." I mutter letting the arrow shoot into his chest, I fire again hitting him in the forehead. "Sweet dreams Deadlox." Cannon sounds.

 _Pastel has slain Deadlox!_

I glance down at his body looking for anything that might allow him to return, I grab his headphones and take my off and replaces them. He was dressed in a white short sleeve sweater with gray bands on the end of the sleeves. He had purple wrist bands, a black and green headset, purple and black Nike's, brown hair and red eyes. I almost felt sad for putting on the headphones, but I shook my head.

 **I can't have anymore PvP players talking to me.** I sigh. **I'm going to have a hard time sleeping.** I lean down and close Deadlox's eyes. Taking the blanket he had placed on me, I cover his body. The sun was rising in the sky so I packed up my torches and was about to head out when I felt the ground shake. I looked behind me and saw the ground crack open and Deadlox's body fall into the whole. It continued to spread. I yelled in fright dashing of away from the slowly growing fissure. Dodging branches and rocks I hopped up onto a block of stone then jumped the 2 square distances to a tree limb. Cannon sounds.

 _LemonZephyr has slain Xephos!_

I began jumping from tree to tree; the fissure steadily grew behind her forcing me to continue to forward. There was no time to stop to breath, it was either move forward and live, or stop and die. An arrow zoomed past me nicking my leg; I glance to the side and saw man. He was a fairly tall, muscular man. He had a full black suit and was wearing a golden amulet, (similar to Sky's) which had a purple cube in it and was on a white chain. He was wearing blue fingerless gloves and red shoes. He had black eyes black hair and a small moustache and beard. I shuddered; this was the Player standing next to me at the beginning of the games.

" _AntVenom wishes to voice chat. Do you accept?_ " a robotic voice in my headset spoke.

"I accept" I replied barely breathing in enough to answer.

" **Sorry about the arrow. I was trying to get your attention.** " AntVenom says as he jumped to a tree closer to me. " **I want to make an alliance. You've lasted long enough that I thought we might make a good team.** " He spoke panting slightly and glancing over shoulder to look at the fissure. " **Duck!** " he yelled as a fireball came hurtling towards me. I rolled to my left and fell of the edge of the tree my hand holding onto the edge. I screamed.

"Help me!" I screamed at AntVenom. He made a U-turn dodging fireballs, and went to grab my hand. "Venom." He looked at me. I take of my bag carefully, removed the helmet, glasses, headset and medallion. I place them on the tree. I look up into Venoms black eyes. "Write in the diary, run." I mouth. my hand slipped and I fell into the fissure.

I saw Venom mouth the words " **I will Pastel.** " Then the blackness swallowed me up… Cannon sounds.

 _Pastel tried to cliff jump but broke her neck._

 **Thanks everyone! This is my first complete one shot story. I hoped you all liked it! If I should write more like this please tell me, also if you want me to continue the story let me know. Thanks again! Bye!**

 **The tales of the last survivors.**

 **These are the stories of the people who carry Pastels bag through the final part of the games. A lot of people die and this is rated T due to the language and some sexual conduct X3 I hope you like it!**

 **POV AntVenom**

 **Pastel…** I watch her bodyfall into the fissure; I quickly pack the items she had been so careful to give into her bag. **I hope you know what you were doing giving me this stuff.** I stuff her bag into mine and rush of still dodging fireballs. The ground had stopped opening but Ghasts had begun to come out of the fissure, spraying the forest with fireballs. Cannon sounds

 _Ihascupquake tried to hug a Zombie but got_ eaten instead.

The heat of the fire was hot on my face as I jumped from tree to tree. The forest's lit up in flames, smoke rising on either side of me, choking me. Gray tendrils winding through my lungs, the leaf block I had taken a step onto disintegrated right underneath me. I fell to the forest floor, choking and coughing, I looked up the Ghasts had disappeared and I was left with utter quiet. I flopped onto my back wheezing from my ordeal. I heard a twig crunch to my right. I looked over, my eyes widened; I slowly stood up moving away from the zombies that were crouched over their prey. I try not to look too closely but I can still see the rainbow socks of Ihascupquake being torn apart and eaten by one of the undead. I finally made it away, my foot steps on something that feels soft beneath my shoes. I look down and step back vomiting. One of Ihascupquakes severed hands lies on the ground; it's bloody and covered in bite marks, the thumb and index finger are missing. Cannon sounds.

 _BrenyBeast has slain Grailmore!_

I shook tremors raging through my body. I don't know if it's from the smoke or from the sights I had just witnessed. I spit out the taste from my mouth and move on before the undead can come for me to. I stumble out of the woods and into the ruins of the city.

"Venom?" I look up using my hand to shield my eyes from the sun. "Oh Notch! What happened?" I see the most beautiful thing jump down to me, CreeperSlyth, her light brown hair shining in the sun, her medallion glowing with a faint light, lands with a soft thump on the gravel road. "Shit. Venom you're overheated. We need to get you inside." She walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me to the building she had jumped down from. Cannon sounds

 _SeaNanners has slain Dawnables_

I glance at the words as I lean on her trying to figure out how this 16 year old girl can support a 20 year old man. She lays me down on a bed; her hair tickles my nose as she reaches over my body to grab something. She smells like fresh cut grass and wildflowers.

"Slyth…" I murmur.

"What is it Venom?" she mumbles back to me uncapping a bottle of water and giving me a sip.

"Pastel sacrificed herself for something…" I mutter my eyes closing.

"Sacrificed herself for what? Venom stay awake until I give you some burn medicine." I force my eyes open.

"I think she did it for Jordan…" I mutter as she rubs the potion into my burns. When I mention Jordans name she rubs the potion into my burns a little harder causing me to cry out.

"Jordan?" She realizes she's hurting me and gently removes her hands and bandages me.

"Yes…" I say not feeling so good for some reason. "Creeper what potion did you use?" I say struggling to breath. My lungs seem to close up, black spots swimming in my vision.

"Poison." She says simply wiping my forehead with a towel. "You wouldn't last very long anyway." She kisses my cheek. "See you on the flip side Hutch." She smiles grimly. My vision blurs to black. Cannon sounds.

 _CreeperSlyth has slain AntVenom!_

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

I look down at Venom's still form. His face now drained of color his black eyes now a dull gray stare up into the ceiling. My body shakes, I hiccup, once, twice. I cover my face double over and sob. I look at his body again and push it over to one side of the bed. I get in and snuggle close to his dead body, still crying and shaking.

"Hutch please forgive me…" I choke out, my voice scratchy. The sun is still high in the sky but the inside of the skyscraper is dim. I reach and grab my water bottle guzzling it, not really tasting it. Suddenly my lungs struggle to breath. I struggle to stand but manage to crawl to the window. I lean out ready to throw up the poison, I feel strong hands on my back and I'm suddenly falling 6 stories out a window. The moment before I land I feel like I'm flying. "Jordan I love you…" I whisper before my body lands on the gravel road. Cannon sounds.

 _BrenyBeast has slain CreeperSlyth_

 **Voice to the players: Only 4 players left! Congrats!**

 **POV BrenyBeast**

I watch as Creeper lands on the ground below. I shake with glee as I see blood pool from her head onto the ground. I rush back into the room, my cuts are starting to burn as I move, but I still feel strong. My grin grows as I get the regeneration potions from Creeper's bag. I look over at Ant's bag. **You can get that later Breny! First heal then see if you can fix your clothes.** My hoodie is a purple one that lightens to a violet on the sleeves but darkens to black on the torso, has been covered with blood and dirt. My ink blue jeans have been ripped at the bottoms and knees from running and sliding. I had long since cut my dark brown hair, and my face was carefully painted with dye, to mask my face when I hide.

( **Breny! You need to snap out of it! Please!** ) Swif_y's voice pleads into my headphones. ( **Please! I hate being stuck here!** ) He's crying now I can hear him whimpering in my ears.

 **Shut up Swift_y! I promised that I would use your last arrow to win didn't I?** I yell at him knowing that I'm lying to him; I'll never use his arrow. He'll stay with me forever and then I won't ever have to face that he's gone.

He cries even more as I pack up the items. I look at Venoms medallion and take it. I should be able to sell this for a fair price. I shove his body of the bed then break it down and put it in my bag. I take his bag and place it in mine. I walk down the stairs and back onto the road. I walk by Creepers contorted body with merely a glance. I pull out a raw porkchop from my bag and eat it as I continue forward to the center of the game. I have already gone through the city and all I had found was empty chests and bodies, Creeper had cleaned it all out. I knew that if I wanted to kill Muffy I would have to go to the cornucopia where he was most likely camped out. I opened up Venom's bag and noticed a journal lying on top. I pulled it out; the book was owned by Jordan, but the last entry wasn't by Jordan but Creeper.

 _This is my last entry in this I fear, not only my last but my first. I know I might not live to see tomorrow, so I hope whoever finds this will write in it and continue the story's that Jordan, Hutch, and Pastel had tried to preserve in this journal._

I read on about her entire process throughout the games. She talked about her tortured life since Jordan left her, and meeting Pastel when she was kissing Jordan, she talked about her desire to win and her desire to die. I smiled, she wasn't entirely sane I suppose, not insane though. I laughed my voice ripped through the quiet of the forest. I pulled out the writing instruments they had used and began to write down my journey through the games. I had a feeling whoever will own this last would publish this to the world but I wasn't sure. Maybe I wouldn't, I might just keep it. When I finished writing I had made it to the outskirts of the cornucopia center. I returned the book back into the bag and pulled out my wood sword. It was a little dull but I could still bludgeon with it. I noticed someone shirtless over by a spring that was at the edge of the forest. LDshadowlady was bathing in the spring her long pink hair was lay down her back in wet waves. She washed without fear, her hourglass figure moving only slightly. I began to drool.

( **NO! Breny! Please! Not that! You're better than this!** ) Swift_y said into my headset. I growled and patted myself down. I looked fine. Now I could do this. My grin became sly as I slowly moved towards her.

I made no sound as I placed my bag by hers and made my way over to the spring. It must have been cold because I could see the heat coming off her body. I unbuttoned my pants and stood behind her. She was humming the British anthem as she cleaned. My eyes narrowed and my smile widened, I quickly wrapped my arm around her neck and used my other one to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming to loud. She thrashed and tried in vain to escape. I shoved her to the ground, I noticed her left arm was motionless; the nerves must have been severed.

"Heya Lizzie." I said her name slowly letting it drag on. Her eyes widened and she shook. "Wanna have some fun?" she tried to shake her head but I kept it in place. "I'll take that as a yes."

I took my hand of her useless arm and began to touch her skin; it was softer than anything I had ever felt. Swift_y was still pleading to me, so I removed my headphones and through them far away. Shadowlady stared up at me, horror in her eyes at what I was about to do. I pulled my jeans of and pressed against her, she cried out from behind my hand. I hadn't done anything special to her yet, but she still knew what would happen. I traced my hand on her chest, feeling every curve of her, every line, and dip in her soft skin. I removed my hoodie and shirt. She stopped staring at my face and stared at my chest. I knew what she was staring at; I had carved lines into my skin for every person I killed. Each line was a different person. A long black spiraling tattoo wrapped around my chest and left arm. Lizzie began to cry. I grinned wickedly, this was how I liked it, to be in power. I slid my shorts of me, by the time I had them of I was already part of her. She whimpered and cried as I rocked her. She looked at something behind me. I looked up and looked into the blue eyes of my best friend's murderer.

"You sick twisted bastard." Muffy said as he aimed Swift_y's arrow at my head. "Get of her." I pulled away; she curled into a ball and shook. I stood and raised my hands. The arrow following my head with every movement.

"Now there isn't any use in killing me is there?" I asked spitting in his face. "You already killed my best friend, I'm dead inside already." I grinned, I knew I had won. He was my fan he couldn't kill me.

"Shut the fuck up." He said. And Swift_y's arrow entered my heart. Ironic. Cannon sounds.

 _Muffy1908 has slain BrenyBeast!_

 **POV LDshadowlady**

I shook and muttered some prayers. Breny's body hit the grass with a solid sound. I glance over at him; his eyes were dull and lifeless. I could see his black tattoo wrapping around his chest and arm, he was grinning even in death. I jerked my head away from his body, I stared at my toes. I rapped my good arm around myself.

"Lizzie?" Muffy whispered to me. I could see him kneel by me. "I know what you need, hold on." I trusted Muffy, he was all I had. Beans had died in the last games, and Issy died because of Breny, all I had was Muffy. Something soft and warm wrapped around me. My blanket, it was a deep purple with pink spirals weaving across it. "Here are your clothes. I'll hold the blanket up for you." I looked at him; he was stone faced but blushing a little. I could understand why. I stood and took my clothes. He held the blanket as I dressed. My clothing was torn but still good. I wore a blue and white sailor shirt, a black beret, knee high socks, black shoes, a blue skirt, and a tie.

"I'm done." I said moving towards my camp. He followed hesitantly. I smiled inwardly, for a 16 year old, he was kind. "Are you hungry? I have some stew."

"Sure. Can I add some stuff to it?" he said reaching for his bag.

"What?" I was wary. I couldn't completely trust him at the moment.

"Some bacon." He said pulling out some.

"Yes please, I haven't had meat for a while." While Muffy cooked up the stew. I pulled Breny's bag to me. There were 2 bags in it, Issy's and Hutch's. I pulled a journal out, I flipped through it. The last entry was by Breny. Reading it over I grew sad, he hadn't meant to do that to me. He had gone completely bonkers. For some reason I need to write in it. I pulled out a quill from my bag and began to write. I filled out 3 pages, beginning to end of my experience of this game so far. I searched in the bag more items. I gasped quietly. I found a collection of belongings from some of the dead players. Creeper's medallion, Deadlox's headset, Sky and Venoms medallions, chimney's glasses, and finally minecraft4meh and CaptainSparklez sunglasses. I looked at Breny's body. I walked over to it.

"Lizzie? What are-" Muffy called after me. I pulled the arrow out of Breny, and walked to the spring. Cleaning it off I noticed an engraving on it. _Swift_y's arrow, survival can be futile_. I walked back and added it to the collection. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Is the stew ready?" I asked looking at Muffy's shirt. It was similar to Breny's except blue, and he had a red shirt on underneath.

"Well I- yes." He said spooning out my portion. We ate in silence.

…

I woke up crying. My dreams where filled with events from last night. It hadn't woken me though.

" _SeaNanners requests to voice chat with you. Do you accept?_ " A robotic voice said to me.

"I accept." I whispered, moving away from Muffy's sleeping form.

"Lizzie? Are you there?" Adam asked. He sounded worried.

"Yes. Where are you Adam?" I whispered.

"They game makers added a new thing to the game." He rushed. I heard a growl in the background of the headset.

"What thing?" I asked, I was getting worried. "Adam! What thing Notch damn it!" I screamed.

Muffy woke up he looked at me worriedly. "Lizzie? What's wro-"

He was interrupted by Adam screaming in my headset. I wrenched it of my head. I could still hear him; he wasn't very far away from us. I hear a Cannon go of in the distance.

 _SeaNanners was killed by the Beast!_

My eyes widened. I rushed back to Muffy.

"Muffy! You have to kill me!" I thrust my iron sword at him. He had to win, I wanted him to win.

"What? I can't do that!" he shoved it back. He didn't get it.

"Please! You have to!" I pleaded. I knew he wouldn't do it. I grabbed my bag. "Here! Take this!" I shoved Venom's bag with the players belongings and the journal into his arms. I grabbed my iron sword. I leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." I muttered into his ear. I shoved him away and ran. I was still in the games. I had just made it past the spring when something tackled me. I looked up into the black eyes of a gigantic Saber tooth tiger. This wasn't a regular Saber tooth though. Its pelt was black with a yellow and purple spot on its chest. Its hind feet were blood red and its front feet were dark blue. I knew just by looking at it, I knew who it was.

It growled at me. Its top hair spiked out to 3 perfect points.

"Hutch…" I whispered. It was standing on my useless arm, my good arm held my iron sword though. I might be against killing animals, but this thing wasn't an animal. I swung the sword up and into its chest. Right where the yellow and purple spot for his medallion is, it straight through him. He howled. He slashed at me. It tore of my useless arm, ripping it from its socket.

 _The Beast has been slain by LDshadowlady!_

He fell down dead, I dragged myself slowly away. My arm bleeding, it dripped down my side. My breathing came in gasps of pain.

"Fuck you. You stupid Gamekeepers. I hope you all have to do this next time." I spat falling. I heard a Cannon sound just as my vision went black.

 _LDshadowlady has fallen!_

 _Muffy1908! You are the winner of the 120_ _th_ _annual Survival Games!_ The crowd began to cheer.

 **...**

I woke up to the sound of Issy watching soccer. The crowd I heard was nothing but the screaming fans on the TV.

"Uggg…." I groaned as I fell back onto the couch. "Issy! What the hell?" I rolled over and covered my pink hair with my pink and purple blanket.

"sorry Lizzie. You were freaking out so I figured I would turn the TV on and wake you." Her American accent wasn't nasally like most but it was still just as annoying.

"Well turn it the hell of." I said.

"Fine, Dyllan came by earlier to congratulate you." She said pushing the power button on the TV.

"On what?" I asked sitting up slowly. He couldn't know.

"He didn't say. But he wanted me to give this to you." She handed me a package about the size of a thick book.

I opened the package. It was a leather bound book about five pounds, and on the cover it said. _Jordan and friends tales of the Games._ I smiled. And flicked through it. The last entry was by Muffy, Dyllan, I smiled. My dream was real. He was in it. And now I could always remember.

The last paragraph in the journal:

 _When Lizzie had killed the beast to save me I knew it was over, she had wanted me to win the games, not her. So when the gamekeepers came to pick me up I ran off in the direction she had went, and grabbed her beret. They caught me in the end though. They wanted the items, but I wouldn't let them. I told them they'd have to bury me with them. They don't understand what I mean. When I'm done with this entry I will kill myself. I want to be with my friends not their reminder of life, them. Like Creeper and Venom always said:_ _ **even in death we'll always be together.**_ _Ha. I hate that line; we'll be together in death alright. We'll be together till the end, even if we have to die again._

Ok everyone! fill out the following form for the next Survival games!


End file.
